1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technology of semiconductor manufacture, and more particularly, to copper interconnection in a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of semiconductor manufacture, after the front end of line (FEOL) process of device, such as formation of semiconductor device structures and contact holes, is finished on a semiconductor chip, copper interconnection process is needed to connect the devices in the semiconductor chip with each other.
The typical process of copper interconnection is depositing a copper diffusion barrier layer on a dielectric layer before deposing copper, depositing copper on the copper diffusion barrier layer, and then planarizing the copper interconnection by removing excessive copper by Chemical Mechanical Polish (CMP).
The CMP process is expensive and may induce defects on copper surfaces.